


Soulmates - Bechloe Week 2019

by 22_Ti



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bechloe Week 2019, Concerts, F/F, Groupies, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, dj titanium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: DJ Titanium is the proverbial rock star and Chloe a groupie trying to stay out of the limelight because if the star knew she had a stalker, that’d be weird. The singer catches sight of a redhead in the audience and is enthralled. But show after show, the woman eludes the DJ’s attempts to learn more about her.





	Soulmates - Bechloe Week 2019

Chloe alternated between checking the schedule on the website and her bank account. Her mental calculations said she could probably do it if she were willing to sacrifice some creature comforts. But a woman does what a woman has to do to fulfill a crazy dream. Besides, this was her college graduation present to herself.

The redhead was obsessed with an up and coming musician who called herself DJ Titanium. The DJ had recently released her first album which had many singles hovering at the top of the charts. The DJ was starting a tour through the southern states, and Chloe was going to be a groupie and see how many stops she could make. She might consider herself a hidden groupie because she had a feeling if the DJ knew she had a stalker, that might be kind of weird.

She had most of her plans mapped out which included the bus schedule from city to city as well as a few options for couches to sleep on as she visited each town. And her tickets. She spent most of her money on tickets. Since she purchased all the tickets as soon as they went on sale, she decided to get her seats in the same section at every show. Perhaps she didn't want to come off as a creepy stalker, but maybe part of her did want to be noticed by the singer.

The part of the tour she was going on was only five cities, about two weeks, starting in Houston and ending in Pensacola. She caught a bus from Atlanta to Houston then an Uber to the first place she was couch-surfing for two nights. Chloe was incredibly excited for her first DJ Titanium show. She was doing this!

* * *

Stacie and Beca pulled up to the venue in the SUV provided by the promoter. Beca wasn't quite a superstar yet, but it was only a matter of time before her career would shoot off. Stacie, her best friend, was acting as a de facto agent by arranging performances, making sure she got to places on time and keeping her sane – well trying to anyway.

"Come on, Becs. Time to shine." Stacie shoved Beca towards the fans waiting between the vehicle and the door. The DJ stopped for a few autographs and selfies. Finally, the pair made it into the door. "I'm surprised your face doesn't crack with all that smiling."

This comment earned Stacie a punch in the ribs from the shorter brunette. "Shaddup. You know I would be nowhere without my fans."

Beca finished her soundcheck earlier and was hanging out in the green room snacking on the food spread and hydrating herself with water. The stage lights were bright and tended to suck the moisture from her body, so she always had a bottle of water handy.

Before she knew it, Beca was walking on stage to a roaring Texas crowd, playing her top hits and trying out a few new ones as well. One of the things she disliked about the larger venues was the inability to see beyond the first few rows of fans. She felt if she could see more fans, she could better bond with the crowd. Many of the other places on the southern tour weren't quite as large as Houston that gave her hope for that better connection.

During one of her better-known songs, the spotlight panned over the audience. She caught sight of a woman with a mop of scarlet hair. She almost froze mid-song watching the woman dance without regard to the other fans around her. Beca quickly shook off her captivation and continued to sing.

As Beca's set ended and before she came back for an encore, Stacie accosted her. "What the hell Becs? You forget the lines to a song you wrote?"

"No," Beca's scoffed. "I need you to go to the right side of the stage. Look for this woman with red hair. I believe she's wearing a white shirt. Please. Just find her."

Stacie knew better than to question her friend and went off to comb the audience. After the show, Stacie returned empty-handed, no redhead in tow."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe thanked her host, who took her to the station where she boarded a bus for Louisiana. She used the time to journal a bit about her first DJ Titanium concert. _DJ Titanium is even hotter in person. Her show was amazing. One time, I thought she looked right at me. This trip is going to be mind-blowing._ She also uploaded the countless pictures and video clips she had taken to Instagram.

The New Orleans venue was smaller, quainter than Houston. It was also in the French Quarter not too far from where Chloe was couch-surfing. After the bus ride, she spent the rest of the day wandering around the Quarter sight-seeing. That night, Chloe repeated the process of finding her way into the venue and to her seat. The concert seemed more intense the second time like DJ Titanium drew energy from the close-in crowd. This time, she was sure the DJ looked right at her and flashed a smirk her way before closing her eyes to belt out the chorus of one of Chloe's favorite songs.

* * *

DJ Titanium knew she'd be able to see the audience much better in New Orleans. She was even more excited to play, knowing she could make a better connection to her fans, which is what she wanted with her career – the fan connection. The musician played with enthusiasm and gusto, pulling much more vigor from not only her guitar but also her voice.

When she jogged off stage between her set and encore, she quickly found her friend. "Stacie, it's her. She's out there! Same place. Go, go, go go!" DJ Titanium pushed her friend towards the stage exit to go in search of the woman she saw in the crowd. When Stacie returned without the woman, the DJ was equally, if not more, disappointed than before.

* * *

In Mississippi, Chloe decided to be a bit braver. She chose to fangirl a bit and see if she could catch a glimpse of the singer as she made her way from whatever vehicle couriered her to the concert. She didn't have anything for an autograph and decided she'd settle on a selfie – or even a simple picture from afar if she were lucky enough to catch sight of the woman.

There was something about this musician that Chloe couldn't shake. Before she had heard of the singer, if someone would have told her she'd be acting like a teenage tour groupie, she would have laughed her head off. Now, Chloe couldn't get her mind off of DJ Titanium. Maybe she had a case of typical fan admiration for a sexy, hot singer with incredible voices.

The redhead stood on the sidewalk with the other fans waiting for the DJ and her agent to arrive, her excitement building more each moment. When she finally had her chance to call out for a selfie as the star walked past, Chloe lost her nerve and took pictures of the woman with others as she entered the venue.

As DJ Titanium walked through the doors, she glanced back and caught a glimpse of Chloe. The tiny brunette locked eyes with the redhead and tugged on her friend's hand to get her to stop. But the taller brunette had one task, get the singer inside the venue.

"Stacie. She's here… again. She was right outside. What the hell, dude?"

"I'm beginning to think you bumped your head Becs. No way that woman has been at three of your concerts. If she were a real groupie, she'd be clamoring to get your attention outside or hanging out trying to get backstage. Your imagination has been in overdrive."

"Fuck you, Stace. Come on. Promise me you'll get in the crowd tonight. Find her Stacie. Please?"

Because she was Beca's best friend and right-hand gal, Stacie was going to find that woman come hell or high water or come back with proof the redhead existed only in her friend's mind. The tall woman made her way to where the singer claimed the woman always stood and used her height to her advantage. Sure enough, she found a stunning redheaded woman who fit Beca's description dancing away right where her friend said she was. Stacie could see why Beca was so enamored.

Stacie slipped up beside the redhead, trying not to startle her. "You are a hard woman to catch." She placed a loose hand around the woman's elbow.

Chloe's body involuntarily tightened, thinking she somehow had gotten caught stalking the singer three shows in a row. She turned to the tall woman holding her arm. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize going to shows was wrong. I won't come to anymore, promise. I'm not a stalker."

The taller woman chuckled. "I won't keep you to that promise, or I might lose my best friend. Come on; somebody wants to meet you."

Chloe was a bit miffed that she was going to miss parts of her favorite songs since she'd paid good money for the tickets but went along with the woman anyway. Imagine her surprise when she was guided backstage, well side-stage to be more exact. She had a perfect view of DJ Titanium as she finished her set. "I'm Stacie by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe."

Stacie abruptly shoved Chloe behind her, out of Beca's line of sight, as the DJ rushed off stage. "Did you find her this time Stace?" The singer's excitement immediately dropped when she didn't see the redhead waiting for her.

Her friend grinned and said, "find who Beca? Her?" She pulled Chloe from behind her.

Beca froze, staring at the redhead in disbelief. "Ummmm, hi."

Chloe was starstruck. She gave a small wave. "Hi."

The crowd was chanting for DJ Titanium to come back for an encore. She motioned towards the stage. "Errr I need to go for a few songs. Can you stay? Here? With Stacie? Well not _with_ Stacie, but you know." Chloe nodded. Beca grinned before running back to give the shortest encore of her life.

* * *

After the concert was over, Beca led Chloe back to the SUV which was taking her to a hotel. "We have a few days in between cities this time, so Stacie is letting me stay in a hotel and not on the damned tour bus. She's such a slave driver." The DJ grinned as she teased her best friend.

Chloe wasn't sure how she should react if she should laugh or what. Finally, she asked the question which had been floating in her mind. "Why am I here DJ Titanium?"

"Call me Beca, please. Were you at my concert in Houston?" Chloe nodded. "New Orleans?"

Chloe again nodded. "I swear I'm not a stalker. I thought it would be fun to be like a hidden groupie, you know, go from concert to concert. It's kinda my college graduation present to myself."

Beca chuckled. "Okay, but why hidden?"

"Sooooo you wouldn't think I was a stalker."

The singer reached over and grasped Chloe's hand. Warmth shot up both their arms and settled somewhere in their chests. "I wouldn't think that," the brunette said softly. "I saw you in Houston and sent Stacie to find you. Same thing in New Orleans. When I saw you outside the venue tonight, Stacie told me I was hallucinating. All I can tell her now is I saw an angel, and here you are." She lifted Chloe's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her skin.

The SUV dropped Beca and Chloe off at the hotel, which was downtown. Beca's room and two queen beds and a sitting area. The DJ motioned for Chloe to have a seat. "I need to shower. Is that okay? Then maybe we can hit the town and find something to eat or a drink?"

Chloe agreed and nervously settled on the couch. She couldn't believe she was sitting in DJ Titanium's hotel room. Once Beca was cleaned up, they headed downstairs. The concierge gave them some recommendations in the area and pointed in a general direction. The women decided to walk, checking out the menus posted outside until they came across something that sounded good.

Both Beca and Chloe visited non-stop the entire night. After dinner, they found a coffee house and stopped in for some late-night brew and continued to talk until the sun was about to rise. "Ummm sorry, Chloe. I didn't realize the time. We probably need to get back to the hotel."

It didn't take much convincing to get Chloe to stay at the hotel with Beca as exhausted as they both were. With a few messages to her couch surfing host, the redhead arranged for Stacie to pick up her belongings later in the day.

"Stacie has a separate room. I can get you one if you'd like."

Chloe shyly pointed to the bed Beca's suitcase was not occupying. "Can I just sleep there? You have two beds." Beca agreed and pulled out an extra tour t-shirt to give to the redhead. Chloe washed her face and used the spare toothbrush the front desk had sent up. After they were both ready for bed, the women sat on the couch, still talking as if neither of them had been up for almost twenty-four hours.

Beca reached over and started drawing designs on Chloe's hand. "Chloe, do you believe in love at first sight?"

This question began an entire conversation about soulmates and love at first sight. "My mom used to tell me that our universe grants every soul a twin – a reflection of themselves – the kindred spirit. And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other – even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. And they shall know instantly'." Beca had never understood the strength of what her mom had said but now grasped the concept completely.

The intensity of what Beca had just said had Chloe's mind spinning. She hadn't yet figured out what she was feeling for Beca. Being this close to the DJ, she had thought she had a star-crush on made her head dizzy and her heart flutter. All she knew was she didn't want the emotions to stop. She'd never felt like this before – like if she'd cease to exist if she separated from the singer. Perhaps she was fangirling a little hard. Regardless she wanted to explore how she felt, how Beca felt. They'd already spent a multitude of hours visiting as if they had known each other for years.

"Chloe?" Beca broke the redhead's thoughts. "May I?" Chloe looked at her, confused. "I asked if I could kiss you."

When Chloe didn't respond, Beca slowly moved towards the redhead until their lips touched, and they both melted into the kiss. Beca's hand ended up holding Chloe's cheek as the redhead slipped her arms around the brunette's waist. As they breathless broke apart, Beca breathed in deeply. "Umm, yeah, I've never felt that before. Tell me, Chloe, was my mom right? Do you know instantly?"

Chloe nodded shyly as DJ Titanium no longer sat in front of her – only Beca. Her destiny. Her kindred spirit. Her soulmate.


End file.
